


无法逃离

by Silentworld8



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, OOC, 我也不知道我写了些什么, 灵感来自《杀死比尔》, 看完不要打我, 防雷, 黑化派恩斯双胞胎
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentworld8/pseuds/Silentworld8
Summary: 复仇就是要冷血。十三岁的迪普·派恩斯和他的姐姐美宝·派恩斯在生日的时候收到了最可怕的礼物。





	1. 试阅

**Author's Note:**

> *计划长坑  
> *大纲已完成  
> *第一次尝试复仇题材的长篇  
> *感谢阅读

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 复仇就要冷血。  
> 十三岁的派恩斯双胞胎在生日那一天收到了最可怕的礼物

贴在墙上的黑白照片里，年轻的兄弟抱在一起，冲着镜头哈哈大笑；一把刀突然插在兄弟之间，笑脸变成了两半，戴着黑色眼罩的金发男人坐在桌边一手撑着下巴，一手上玩着另一把刀，他有些心不在焉。  
一个炎热的午后，空调散发着丝丝冷气，厚厚的窗户玻璃安静地杀死了外面嘈杂的声音。  
“嗡嗡嗡…”桌上的手机震动起来，他瞥了一眼那个打破了寂静的手机，把刀扔在了桌上，抓起电话，来电显示是他手下之一，略有些做作的女声从另一头传来，“老大，我想我们找到他们了。”  
男人露出了微笑，平静地听着另一头告诉他所有他需要的信息。  
“好，好，好，Pyronica，我亲爱的Pyronica，是时候出发去寻找我们的老朋友了。”

复仇就要冷血。

双胞胎的十三岁生日就在几天以后，男孩在森林边踢着石子边走着，他的孪生姐姐正抱着她的宠物猪哼着歌，女孩身上的毛衣织着一颗留有五彩轨迹的流星，而男孩头顶的鸭舌帽子上织着一个简单的松树的标志。  
“我亲爱的兄弟，你有想好你要什么生日礼物了吗？”“如果可以的话，我想要斯坦福叔公的日记，我以前翻过他的日记，里面记录了不少关于重力泉镇的超自然事件。”弟弟想了想，对着姐姐说道；“哦，弟弟，你真的很喜欢斯坦福叔公。嗯……我的话我想把摇摇带回家，”她把小猪举过头顶，用一种疼爱的目光看着小猪，“它真可爱。”“美宝，爸妈不会允许我们在家里养宠物，你还记得吗？”弟弟提醒着姐姐，却换来了姐姐的一瞪，“我知道我知道，可是摇摇……”姐姐说着，看向了小猪，小猪也像是知道了主人的想法，哼唧了一声。  
弟弟皱了皱眉，但是也没再说些什么。他们正走向回到神秘小屋的路上，天边橘红色的夕阳笼罩在围绕着重力泉镇的森林，安详宁静的一个普通下午，美宝难得没有和她的好朋友们玩，而是陪着她的弟弟梅森…她更愿意叫他迪普，一起在森林里做些“男孩做的事情”，无非就是到处探险，他们今天还找到了一个藏着神奇的放大缩小功能的水晶的洞窟，她的弟弟甚至挖下了其中一块漂亮的水晶，说是回去做一个神奇的放大缩小手电筒，美宝想了想，这个主意似乎不是很坏，至少他们还可以把他们的生日蛋糕放大到足够他们吃几天，以及上面要洒上漂亮的亮片……正想着，她的弟弟突然把她拉到灌木丛里，一手捂住她的嘴边一手竖起食指放在嘴唇前，小声地说道：“美宝，我想小屋里出了些事情，”只见小屋就在他们的眼前，但是在小屋周围停着几辆汽车，这个时候小屋都是没什么客人的，苏斯和温蒂也已经下班了，究竟是谁在这个时候访问了小屋？  
只见几个人从小屋里出来了，为首的是一个金色头发的男人，他戴着一个黑色的眼罩，头顶带着一个精致的黑色高顶礼帽，身穿着黄色的衬衫以及一件黑色的西装背心，手上还拿着黑色的手套，迪普甚至还看见上面沾着点点鲜血；青年缓缓戴上手套，又向一旁的人摊开一只手，而一旁的人也识趣地将一个黑色的手杖放在了摊开的手上，“哇哦，好帅。”美宝小声地感叹了一句，“但是我们以前也没有见过他们，你认为他们是斯坦叔公请来的好友们吗？”“不，我不这么认为，美宝。”迪普说道，“我觉得斯坦叔公他们遇上麻烦了。”  
男人的脸上带着过于瘆人的露齿微笑，迪普只是端详了一会儿，就觉得手心冒汗；并不是因为男人的相貌有多么丑陋，而是他的眼睛里，没有人的生气，只有疯狂和残忍。“说实话，他虽然是一个帅哥，但是他给人一种很可怕的感觉，”美宝说道，“迪普，你觉得我们应该怎么帮斯坦叔公他们？”迪普摇了摇头，但是他的脑中闪过了无数个想法，直到在一个点上，思绪停滞，他看着他姐姐的棕色眼睛说道：“美宝，我们可以用斯坦叔公送你的铁爪嵩飞到小屋的那个平台上，就是之前温蒂带我们去过的那个；然后从那里进入小屋。”“现在？”“不，等他们先走了再说。”迪普的直觉告诉他，如果不等着这群人离开就先行进入小屋，那么一定会有可怕的事情发生在他和美宝身上，他不能让美宝遇险。  
“听说……派恩斯家还有一对双胞胎在这里？”

迪普惊醒在黑暗中，梦中他还是十三岁的模样，那个时候他和美宝还没有进入那个被阳光沐浴的神秘小屋，而他才刚刚见到那个叫比尔的男人；那个时候他还没有长高，带着蓝色的鸭舌帽在重力泉镇的森林里寻找着在斯坦福叔公日记上记录的那些神秘的生物，美宝还喜欢做橙色的特质果汁，而且总有一只深绿色的小恐龙在里面上下漂浮着。  
他记得的关于十三岁的片段并不是很多，不如说只有零零碎碎的几个画面构成了那个暑假的全部，他和美宝还有叔公们站在神秘小屋前一起拍的照片、苏斯给他展示的他自己雕刻的各种枪械模型、温蒂靠在收银台旁看向自己的温和的双眼……  
耳边像是有人在唱着歌，“美好的时光啊，过快地流逝；亲爱的男孩，不要埋怨岁月匆匆……”低沉迷离的男声离自己越来越近，迪普的身体不自觉地开始颤抖起来，脑中的警铃大作，但是他也很清楚，那根本无济于事，因为他现在的身体状况已经过于虚弱了，瘫软的手臂，青紫色的吻痕以及血红色的伤痕布满了全身，大腿抽搐着，难以站立；他连逃的能力都没有了。  
“让我来看看我们的小松树今天有没有乖乖地在家里等着我，”一瞬间房间里的灯亮了起来，带着黑色眼罩的男人走了进来，只听见“塔塔、塔塔”的脚步声逼近他，他的眼睛还不能很好地适应重新明亮的房间，视野里只有一个模糊的人影不断在靠近，但是这个身影他永远不会认错，除非他的双眼再也看不见任何的事物。

“看起来很精神呢，既然看上去还不错，那么就来慰劳一下忙了一整天的我吧。”男人坐在床边，欣赏着被他囚禁着的青年，一双棕色的眼睛里总是充满着他喜欢的情感，他爱死这种恨不得把他立刻撕成碎片的凶狠的眼神；无论怎么折腾青年，无论怎么让青年沉沦于无限的快感之中；再次看见这个囚徒，这个被他毁掉了半生的孩子，他都用自己亲自教他的情感回敬着自己。  
哦，不屈的迪普·派恩斯，是什么支持着你没有倒下？回答我，亲爱的孩子，告诉我你最迫切的愿望是什么？他亲吻着青年的颈部，在他的耳边呢喃着，快告诉我，大声地告诉我，告诉我，你要对我做什么？  
青年张开了嘴，唇瓣颤抖着，双手被铁链束缚在床头，他没有看向埋在他肩上的男人，与其说是回答更像是在宣誓，“比尔·塞弗，我要杀掉你；无论以什么样的方式，我都要把你撕碎，就像你杀死斯坦叔公那样……”  
“告诉我，我的男孩，你会用什么样的武器？手枪？刀？还是用你的双手？”男人用手握住青年带着老茧的双手，“看看这双手，松树，你用这双手，把多少人渣送进了地狱？几十？几百？或者是……”“这不重要！比尔，”青年打断了男人的话，他全身都被愤怒支配着，颤抖着，“松开！”“哦，我亲爱的松树，”比尔的声音里带着一些嘲讽，“我想斯坦福和史丹利这两个老家伙在断气之前有教过你要礼貌吧，你知道的，在他们倒在地上，鲜血流了……”  
“停下！”迪普开始尖叫，他不想听，他不想听！停下！谁让他停下！快停下！  
“可怜史坦利在快要窒息的时候，还用断断续续的声音哀求我，真是难以想象啊，松树，哦我的松树，他在那个时候，那个被我用刀切开了静脉、被我用皮带勒得不能呼吸的史坦利·派恩斯，那个死后被我开膛破肚的、你们的叔公！居然会求我放过你们；对了，你也看见了吧，你看到了吧，你看见了，那些留在地上的内脏！他被捆了起来，吊在浴室里。我没有记错吧？”  
“多可笑啊，他都要死了，就要变成一具冰凉的尸体了，他还求我，居然才求我。”  
无神的眼睛，嘴角还留有一丝血迹，叔公看着浴室的门口，残留在身上的血，血腥味，内脏，美宝的尖叫，他被吊在浴室里……

“比尔·塞弗！”迪普嘶吼着，想要挣脱束缚他的铁链，但是被男人压在身下他的任何大幅度动作都被抑制得死死的，他大声地喊着，“我发誓！我发誓！我会用刀一点一点把你切开！我要你活着感受那一切！我要你去死！去死！”  
去死！我要你去给叔公们陪葬！去死！我要你去给苏斯和温蒂陪葬！我要你死在重力泉镇肮脏的街道上！我要你在所有路人面前惨叫着！我要你的鲜血，渗进重力泉的土地里，作为献给亡者的祭品。  
“好，这才是我的男孩，”比尔在他的额头上亲了一下，就像是在奖励一只深得他心的宠物，迪普拼命地想要扭头，躲避着那温润的嘴唇触碰他头上的北斗星胎记；比尔抓住了他的下颚，强行把他的扭了过来，他被迫看着比尔金色的眼睛，那里面装着他的倒影，那里面藏着那个在不断尖叫、挣扎着的自己。  
“记住你的恨，我的男孩，记住你的复仇。”  
记住我，记住教你怎么复仇的我，记住你要杀死的我。


	2. 幸存者的言辞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你听说过重力泉小镇吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -第一章我不知道我写了些什么  
> -其实这只是介绍而已，然而我拖了整整一章  
> -:-)希望你们能喜欢
> 
> Enjoy it

这位路过的朋友，你有听说过重力泉镇吗？  
对，就是离这里不远的一个小镇，你甚至可以从这里看见它那破旧的水塔，对，就是你视野里的那个。  
你别看我这样邋遢，我也曾经居住在那里，是的，我住在那里；什么？你想到那里去？  
我劝你，我亲爱的朋友，不要去那里；那里住着恶魔，它们会在夜晚轻易带走你的灵魂。  
什么？你说我喝多了？不不不，我很清醒，我没有喝任何该死的酒精饮料。真的，那根本不管用，那什么也麻痹不了，只会拖累你，只会让你在面对它，它们的时候，看起来一团糟。  
我为什么离开那个地方？很简单啊，我要保命啊，我还想找个好姑娘就此长厢厮守呢；对了，如果你愿意从你那个看起来鼓囊囊的皮质钱包里稍稍拿出一些绿色的钞票，从前面那个酒吧里给我带一瓶冰镇的啤酒，我说不定会告诉你哪里到底发生了什么。  
我不会骗人，我用我的双眼看着一切发生的，神啊，我发誓（竖起两指）。  
不，我没有在背后做什么小动作，嗨，你这奇怪的外乡人，你也好奇着那个小镇是怎么衰落的吧！别这样看我，你把好奇写在了脸上。

十二岁的梅森·派恩斯跟着他的双胞胎姐姐来到这个小镇的时候，这里还有些生气，人们勉强经营着这个怪异的地方，没有名气，没有舒服的空调和快捷的网络，上帝啊，看在那还是十九世纪的份上，就饶恕我抱怨一下那里破旧的教堂吧！你能想象吗？他们那群人会爱护一个什么代表着小镇的开拓者的雕像也不愿意出点小钱去修一修那个教堂里破损的桌椅，又或者是填满它那一直空荡荡的募捐箱，让那可怜的神父来维护主的圣地。  
也难怪后来这群家伙都不得好死了，还不是违背了主的意愿，最后被惩戒了嘛。  
对不起，我有些迷糊了，你就当没听到前一句话吧，我们继续说那个梅森·派恩斯，又或者说，我们都会喊他叫迪普·派恩斯；这孩子看着还是挺机灵的，就是羞涩了些，他的额头上留着北斗星的胎记，哦，这没什么太奇怪的，如果你天天生活在那里，你见识过的奇怪的事情可比一个没什么内容的胎记精彩多了。  
哦，还有他的姐姐，派恩斯家的大女儿，美宝·派恩斯；天啊，我的主，她可真是个美人，当你被她那双棕褐色的眼睛望着的时候，你会陷进那巧克力色的陷阱里，无法自拔；但是刚来的时候小姑娘还戴着牙套，但是略微能看出几分日后惊艳的苗头。  
比起她的弟弟，她就像是一个跑来跑去的小流星，天天嘻嘻哈哈的，不见忧愁攀上她眉头，她的笑容总会让疲惫的人们精神一振，无力的四肢也重新拥有了活力；真是一个可爱的小女孩呢……  
她们的父母？嗯……说实话镇上没人知道他们的父母是怎么回事，而派恩斯家的那对年老的兄弟也没怎么提起过，就好像他们家的禁忌似的，没人聊起，也没有人会谈起；不过看两孩子刚来镇上无精打采的样子，恐怕也不是什么幸福的家庭，不然也不会被自己的父母送到他们的叔公身边。  
相信我，要是我是孩子的父母，我不会选择把他们送到兄弟俩身边的；这倒不是因为我对这对兄弟的印象不好，而是真的，这不是一个明智的选择，这不明智。  
但是对于孩子俩来说，他们活得倒是很开心；最开始是姐弟俩天天看起来抑郁极了，我那时候就没见过迪普舒展过他的眉头，而姐姐天天沉默着，也不怎么愿意和别人说话，我记得那时候史坦利·派恩斯，这两个孩子的叔公之一，穿着他那个假正经的西装坐在快餐店里，向我抱怨起这两个孩子，他说老天啊，这两个孩子整天就像闷葫芦似的，什么也不说，呆呆地看着电视，晚上吃饭的时候也不愿意和他以及斯坦福说话；说这话的时候我还看见这老家伙眼里流露了点心疼的感觉，他在心疼他的侄孙侄孙女们，我可以感觉出来，说到底他也就是一个喜欢口是心非的老头啊……  
他的兄弟斯坦福·派恩斯？哎呀，这可是镇上的名人啊，听说他差点就进了加州理工学院，虽说不身出名校，但是听说也拿了不少博士学位（随意数了数自己的手指），少说也有七八个；他算是派恩斯家的天才吧，起码看起来就一副书呆子的模样，带着个厚厚的眼镜，整天念叨着重力泉里的各种奇异现象。  
在这么个奇怪的地方，他居然还一心念叨着科学至上，真是个老顽固！什么？你说我才是愚蠢？你错了，朋友，在面对未知的时候，你还是选择放弃那些该死的条条框框吧，信仰上帝吧朋友，好歹在你绝望的时候会给你点活下去的盼头，真的，这么什么不好。  
这一家子人都住在森林的里的一个小木屋中，那本来是哥哥斯坦福的财产，后来被弟弟史坦利改成了一个类似于怪异收藏博物馆的地方，就叫神秘小屋；那里头的东西最多就骗骗偶然进去参观的外乡人，然后摸走他们口袋里的绿色钞票；你别说，史坦利这个老家伙在赚钱这方面还真不是盖的，你想，重力泉镇这个在美国地图上都不一定会被标注出来的地方能有多少游客？要不是因为他，什么神秘小屋啊，根本撑不住脚，生意惨淡得不行。

说起来也是奇怪的很，就算史坦利这老家伙再怎么能吹，他也不可能把小屋经营这么久啊，真不知道兄弟俩哪来的钱，硬是把小屋经营了下来，还聘了两个员工，你说是哪两个？一个是当地有名的克德罗伊家的长女温蒂，另一个是苏斯· 拉米雷斯，一个和蔼的、胖墩墩的小伙子，和他那个整天穿着花裙的奶奶住在一起，他也是挺辛苦的，为了维持他自己那个家，一个人打了三份工；史坦利对他倒是很不错，与其说给他打工，不如说是抓住机会松了口气，史坦利没给他多少活儿，除了站在收银台看看店、有的时候店里什么东西损坏了让他修修以外，也没让他干什么；至于温蒂·克德罗伊，她那时候还是个高中生，除了看看店收收钱以及为史坦利做些装饰的活儿，其实也是很悠闲的。  
说实在的，有时候我也会向史坦利毛遂自荐一下自己，在得到对方一掌之后他就会哈哈大笑起来，拒绝了我的推荐，说真的，让一个牧师……不，我现在也已经不是了，自从小镇的教堂不再被神庇护以后，我就成了被神抛弃的众生之一。  
所以大部分的活落在了谁的身上了呢？除了史坦利就是我们可怜的小迪普·派恩斯身上了，有时候我看着那么个瘦弱的孩子扛着比自己人还高的东西，总觉得史坦利这个老混蛋算是在虐待儿童了；但是迪普这个好孩子除了抱怨了两句以外，就会和苏斯跑到一块儿去，没过几分钟就又像是忘记了那个要他累得满头大汗的混账叔公一样，开心地跑到叔公面前求史坦利去劝劝斯坦福这个家伙借他看看斯坦福的日记。  
你说斯坦福怎么不干活？他是房主要干什么活？他整天醉心于自己的研究中，也没什么闲工夫去做活，况且依我看，（突然小声起来）他干活前没和史坦利吵个天翻地覆都算是不错的了。他们兄弟俩其实关系很不错的，就像是美宝·派恩斯和迪普·派恩斯之间差不多，说起来双胞胎之间总是存在特殊的心灵感应呢……嗯，就是这两个老家伙之间像是存在了什么过去的纠葛，每一次谈到那个两个人就会像爆炸了一样，疯狂地吵架；而且史坦利并不是什么开怀的人，他说到底也是个经历了不少风雨的老人了，对于过去的事情也是会耿耿于怀的。  
派恩斯一家子虽说小闹不停，大闹不断，但是还算是镇子上很有生气的一家子了；哦，你说我怎么一直没有提到美宝·派恩斯？哦，天啊，我的朋友，为什么会有人去强求一个十二岁的、天真无邪的女孩子去做那些粗重的活儿？况且那个年纪的女孩子应该被欢乐和男孩环绕，而不是什么阴森的小屋，她经常会去找镇上另外的两个女孩子去玩，一个是韩国移民过来的女孩子糖糖，另一个是有着粗粗的嗓音、身强力壮的格兰达，她们总会聚在一起搞些女生们的派对；哦，那真是段令人难忘的时光，十二岁的美宝穿着漂亮柔软的毛衣奔跑在重力泉镇的街上，她真是为那贫乏的小镇上增添了几分亮丽的色彩，她大笑着，她与朋友们窃窃私语时的神情……哦……真是令人怀念……

另外，派恩斯家一直有一个死对头，那就是格里夫家的独子吉迪恩，那个小子看起来就是阴阳怪气的，整天一副高高在上的姿态真是令人作呕，谁知道是不是因为他的父母的教育出了什么问题，交出了这么个神经兮兮的儿子；话虽然这么说，但这并不能改变格里夫家在重力泉镇上的地位，他们家可以算是当地的地头蛇之一了，除了诺斯威斯特家就是他们家最强盛了。  
有传闻说吉迪恩曾经追求过我们可爱的美宝，但是对于那种恶心的小男孩来说，我们的美宝就像是遥不可及的星辰一样，怕是只能在梦里胡乱想了想吧，反正两个人似乎交往过一会儿，就由美宝提出分手的请求，掰了。当初我就不看好这段关系，吉迪恩这小子就像是在利用我们可爱的美宝的同情心来博得她细微的关注，等小公主自己想清楚了，他们也就玩完了。  
但是因此吉迪恩也和派恩斯家结了仇，听说是因为在他追求美宝的时候，史坦利曾经用一杆高尔夫球杆把吉迪恩当高尔夫球一样地打出了神秘小屋；而斯坦福·派恩斯则是有一天，据吉迪恩本人的说法，拿出了像是激光枪一样的东西，吼，谁信啊，反正就是威胁那个穿着蓝色西服的滑稽矮小子，再敢踏近小屋一步，就把他轰成渣；我倒是宁愿他被轰成渣，也不愿他再来缠着美宝了。

另一个我想说说看的是当地第一富商诺斯威斯特家族，他们家族一直算是重力泉镇的贵族了；他们家族据说是小镇的开拓者的后裔，但是我从迪普那里听说了，他们家最开始的先人不过是一个普通而贫穷的拓荒者，之后一步一步走到了重力泉镇的顶端的；虽说他们家族也算是不容易吧，但是就他们那个高人一等的态度，我就会把这丁点的崇敬转变为讨厌，说真的我是看不惯娇生惯养的败家子们的，唯一值得提一提的人是诺斯威斯特家的独女，帕西菲卡·伊莉丝·诺斯威斯特；她算是从小含着金钥匙长大的姑娘，虽然和她的父母看上去都是一个死德性，但是她本人倒还算是家族里的一股清流了，小姑娘人不坏，就是被大人们教得过于爱慕虚荣了些；我还挺高兴她和美宝处得还不错的，听说这位大小姐居然之前在办家宴的时候邀请了派恩斯的双胞胎姐弟一起参加了，后来就是帕西菲卡大小姐打开了自己家豪宅的大门，邀请镇上的所有人参加他们家的晚会；至于那个晚上，我到现在还是记忆犹新。  
人们聚在一堂，欢笑着，畅饮着诺斯威斯特家窖藏的上好红酒，看着诺斯威斯特家夫妇的一副咬牙切齿的表情也算是聚会上的开胃菜吧，而这次聚会也成了重力泉镇的居民们饭后常提起的话题；而我的小公主——美宝，穿着件粉红色的小礼裙，在人群间跑来跑去，看起来真像是天堂里的小天使，不，她就是天使吧，她是主赐予我、赐予小镇的光吧，她是那么的活泼，那么的天真烂漫，真希望主能把时间停在那一晚，那狂欢的一晚。

什么……大声点！年轻人！要说话就大声点！我知道你现在正在抱怨着为什么到现在我都没有说些关于重力泉镇会衰败的原因。  
好吧，这个原因说起来是很复杂的，并且这个故事十分冗长，怎么说呢，这和我之前说的三家人脱不了关系；先从哪说好呢？嗯……让我想想，哦，年轻人！留点耐心给老年人吧！自从上了年纪以后，我的记性就开始变得极差了。  
这一切的开始是在派恩斯家，那个时候派恩斯家的双胞胎姐弟在高兴地准备过他们的十六岁生日，说实在的，就连斯坦两兄弟，就算明地里不说什么，暗地里还是费了不少心思的，毕竟是他们的重要的侄孙侄孙女的十三岁生日啊，说起来那时候姐弟俩也在小镇里住了半年了啊……真是时光匆匆啊，那美好的半年，那无忧的半年……  
（喝了一口酒）年轻人，你有听过一首歌吗？它的副歌部分是这么唱的，（清了清嗓子，即使这样也没有掩盖住声音里的沙哑和苍老）“美好的时光啊，过快地流逝；亲爱的男孩，不要埋怨岁月匆匆。如果你依旧想要回忆，它们就在那里；愿缪斯温柔怀抱你，快快沉睡在这梦乡，你不会再长大，哦，男孩，你不会再长大。”  
不好意思，我已经很多年没有唱歌了，而且我这记性也变差了，也记不住什么歌词了……你问我这歌是从哪里来的？不，这我不能告诉你，但是我可以打赌，到现在还活在小镇上的人们都会唱这首歌，哦如果你打定主意要去重力泉镇的话，可以不妨去问问走在路上的路人，他肯定会用惊异的眼神看着你，上下扫视你一圈之后，唱出这首歌。

（突然扔掉了手上的空酒瓶，玻璃酒瓶落在了地面上，咕噜咕噜滚了几圈就停在了街角，他看起来是十分疲惫了，就像是一个从未停止行走的旅人一样，深重的黑眼圈和眼睛里散布的红丝，憔悴的脸庞和瘦弱的身躯，他缩在街角的阴影处，招了招手）年轻人，我的朋友，今天我累了，但是你放心，只要明天晚上，晚一点的时候，你带上两瓶啤酒，我会很乐意和你继续聊下去的。  
时间不早了，你也是时候回去休息了，这里的夜晚并不是很安全，我？（指向自己）不用担心我，我只是一个穷得叮当响的、苍老的、手无缚鸡之力的可怜流浪汉而已，没什么人会来找我的麻烦，又或者说，他们不屑于来找我的麻烦。  
（他从口袋里掏出一张皱巴巴的纸，仔细地磨平那些细密的皱痕，隐约地可以看见上面是一张年轻女孩的脸，可以听见他自己在对着照片呢喃着什么，小声，但是仔细听依旧可以分辨出来）  
美宝……可爱的美宝……惹人爱的美宝……为什么你们会变成那样……哦，可怜的孩子……你！你怎么还在这里！你这外乡人要让我生厌了！快走！去！  
（他看起来变得凶狠极了，极力挥舞着他那瘦如竹竿的双臂，愤怒地喊叫着，随后又将自己窝在那个小角落，继续呢喃着）  
（走在回去旅馆的路上，身上的现金不多了，好奇心被这个流浪汉勾起，突然想起前几年关于重力泉镇的新闻，镇上发生了严重的暴力事件，但是是什么现在也记不清楚了，毕竟是那样不起眼的地方，所以也只是扫过了这条新闻，跳到下面引人注目的体育新闻了；不过现在想起来，里面好像有不少疑点存在着，明天可以找到那位曾经的牧师问问具体情况……）  
（关好窗户，拉上窗帘，躺在床上，闭上眼睛）

夜还长。

**Author's Note:**

> -不否认梗出自《杀死比尔》  
> -放飞自我，活力无限  
> -我也不知道我怎么肝完这个大坑  
> -预计……我也不知道会用几章来结束


End file.
